Cinta Tak Semestinya
by Shinohara Akari
Summary: rasa ini tidak semestinya bersemi untukmu. Apalagi semakin dalam dan mengurat hingga ke relung jiwaku. Tapi tentu kamu pun tahu. Hati tidak akan pernah salah dalam berkata. Dan inilah kata hati ku. Mencinta yang tak semestinya. Yaitu kamu../ warning : Oneshoot, AU , Yuri , OOC , Sakura Pov , typo(s) , Mules , Muntah dll.


**Cinta Tak Semestinya**

**Desclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : Tragedy  
**

Rated : T

**Warning :Oneshoot, AU , Yuri , OOC , Sakura Pov , **typo(s) , Mules , Muntah dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Sudah satu jam ini aku menunggunya. Namun ia belum datang juga. Hujan di luar sana kembali deras ,sesekali diiringi kilatan petir yang menggelegar. Aku semakin khawatir. Ku bergegas merogoh kantong sebelah kanan rokku,bermaksud akan menelponnya. Tapi..Akh, rupanya batterai Hp ku Habis aku lupa semalam tidak mengecasnya. Bagaimana ini? Kekhawatiranku akhirnya terjawab setelah aku melihatnya di ujung halte sana. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.  
Aku segera berlari menghampirinya. Jarak antara tempatku berdiri dengan halte itu lumayan jauh. Tapi aku tak peduli . Aku akan segera menyusulmu..tunggu aku ino.

Aku Sakura, Lengkapnya Haruno Sakura ,perempuan ,17 tahun. Dan dia adalah Ino ,sahabatku. Ia asli Jepang. Tinggi, putih dan yang membuatku tertarik padanya adalah sorotan matanya yang tajam. Berambut panjang ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di dalam kagum dengan sosoknya.

Aku mengenalnya ketika satu kelompok praktikum mata pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia. Dan kebetulan jalan menuju pulang kerumah kami satu arah,dari situlah kami mulai dekat. Hampir setiap hari kami pulang bersama. Tidak jarang obrolan-obrolan kecil terlontar dari bibir kami. Namun ada beberapa obrolan yang terkadang tidak ku sukai,yaitu ketika ia membicarakan tentang pacar satu-satunya. Entah mengapa ,aku tidak menyukai ia membahas topik itu. Tidak hanya karena pacarnya yang dibilang kurang perhatian sama dia,tetapi karena ia yang terlalu sayang sama pacarnya itu. Tapi ya..apa mau dikata? Bagiku dia tidak menangis pun ,sudah bersyukur. Ini karena ia yang selalu terlihat berkaca-kaca menceritakan perlakuan pacarnya.  
Pernah suatu hari kulihat Ino menangis.  
"kenapa? Sai lagi?" Tanya ku. Saat itu jam belajar kami kosong dengan begitu aku dapat berleha-leha menghampiri tempat duduk dan duduk manis di sampingnya.  
Dia hanya mengangguk. Lalu melanjutkan tangisnya.  
Aku bingung ,tanpa tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tahu,selama ini dia lebih banyak berkorban dibanding Sai,pacarnya.  
"putusin emang udah enggak tahan ?!" ujarku,berusaha memberi solusi.  
"tapi aku sayang dia ,.." balasnya. Dan hanya itu yang selalu ia katakan saat aku menyinggung perihal apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Telingaku nyaris bosan mendengarnya. Sempat tersirat di benakku untuk jujur padanya tentang apa yang ku rasakan saat ini.

Langit tampak semakin gelap,jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 16. ini matanya begitu sembab. Aku khawatir sesuatu buruk terjadi padanya. Perlahan aku menghampirinya yang sedari tadi menunduk.  
"kamu kenapa? Sedih lagi?" sapaku  
"enggak." Jawabnya,pendek dan nampak ketus.  
Aku yakin sesuatu tengah melandanya. Aku merasakan itu, terlebih disela-sela air hujan aku masih bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.  
"jujur,kamu kenapa?" desakku.  
Ino semakin menunduk, sesaat kemudian tangisnya pecah.  
"Ak ….ak…aku putus sama Sai…" ungkapnya terbata dan terdengar menyayat.  
"Sudah ku duga." Lirihku.  
Dia semakin menangis. Dan aku semakin khawatir.  
"udah,,jangan sedih lagi..percayalah,diluar sana masih ada orang yang lebih baik daripada dia, dan kamu juga harus yakin kalau selama ini ,ada sosok yang begitu mengharapkan cintamu. Dia begitu dekat." Ujarku berusaha memberi motivasi agar ia sedikit tenang.  
" siapa? Enggak ada!"  
"ada!"  
"siapa? Bawa dia kehadapan aku!" gertaknya.  
Aku tak menjawab.  
Kami saling terdiam. Hening pun semakin menjadi,yang terdengar hanya rintik hujan yang kian membasahi lantai tanah di hadapan kami.  
Sedikit demi sedikit,ia menyandarkan kepalanya kebahuku.  
Perasaan haru bercampur takut berkecamuk. Aku takut dia tak lagi menerimaku setelah dia tahu siapa aku. Namun,tidak dapat dipungkiri ada getaran yang sesekali meletup dalam dadaku,aku harap ini salah. Tapi ternyata aku terlebih dulu menyadarinya. Aku mencintaimu Ino… ya, aku mencintaimu. Dengan sadarku,aku mencintaimu. Maaf Ino. Rasa ini sengaja ku sembunyikan agar kita tetap bersama.  
Ku tahu,rasa ini tidak semestinya bersemi untukmu. Apalagi semakin dalam dan mengurat hingga ke relung jiwaku. Tapi tentu kamu pun tahu. Hati tidak akan pernah salah dalam berkata. Dan inilah kata hati ku. Mencinta yang tak semestinya. Yaitu kamu.

.

.

.

The End

A/N : pppffftttt…. Nyahahahahahhaha,,,, :v akhirnya ini Fic selese juga ,, ini Fic aku bikinnya cuman 2 hari tapi words nya sedikit T^T

biarlah yang penting jadi wkwkwkww….

Arigatou yang udah baca \(^_^)/


End file.
